Dare!
by Haruno Angel
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri : Permainan Truth or Dare tentu semua orang sudah tahu. Satu kesalahan dalam memilih maka akan berakibat fatal tentang apa yang akan kau katakan dan lakukan nantinya.


**Dare!**

 **Author: Fiola**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Warn: AU!vers, Gaje, miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Promt no. 55**

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction.**

 **.**

 _Permainan Truth or Dare_

 _tentu semua orang sudah tahu._

 _Satu kesalahan dalam memilih maka akan berakibat fatal tentang apa yang akan kau katakan dan lakukan nantinya._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Dare!

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School hari ini. Semua kelas sekarang ramainya... tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata karna serasa seperti di pasar atau mungkin melebihi pasar karna guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

"Ayo main ToD!" ajak Naruto pada teman-temannya yang sekarang melihat ke arahnya.

"Merepotkan."

"Hn. Tidak."

"Krauk... Aku lebih baik makan keripik kentangku saja."

"Akamaru bahkan bilang itu membosankan!" "Guk!"

"A-Ano.."

"Baka! Buat apa main begituan?"

"Baiklah."

Sekarang pandangan kaget dilayangkan semuanya— minus seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven pada gadis bersurai pink yang diketahui namanya yang tertera di bajunya 'Haruno Sakura'.

"Kau serius, Sakura _-chan_?!" Naruto kegirangan mendengarnya

"Buat apa main begituan Sakura?!" Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Bosan!" Sakura menjelaskan padaIno.

"Ya... karna kau ikut.. aku juga." Ino hanya menutup matanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya merepotkan, tapi tak apalah." Pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu pun ikut bermain

"A-Aku.." gadis Hyuuga Hinata pun turut serta ikut bermain

"Chouji dan aku dan juga Akamaru tidak akan ikut bermain." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu sambil pergi ke luar kelas bersama Chouji.

"Nah.. Teme! Sekarang tinggal kau saja! Apa kau mau main?" tanya Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Yosh! Baiklah! Mari kita mulai permainannya!" ujar Naruto tersenyum kegirangan.

"Sebelum itu, kita akan memilih pasangan ToD nya dulu!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke "Aku dengan Sasuke!"

"Aku dengan Sakura!"

"Berarti aku dengan Hinata."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" ujar Naruto pada semua orang disana dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa 30 menit berlalu sejak mereka bermain ToD.

Hinata yang berpasangan ToD dengan Shikamaru sudah pingsan sekarang. Kenapa?

Tentu karena ulah Shikamaru yang memberikan pertanyaan bagi Hinata yang memilih Truth. Apa?

'Siapa orang yang kau cintai?' Shikamaru benar-benar tega memberikan pertanyaan itu pada Hinata.

"Teme! Truth or Dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"Berkencanlah dengan Sakura- _chan_!"

"... Tidak."

"Kau sudah memilih Dare! Jika kau tak melakukannya, kau pengecut!" ucapan Naruto mengundang tatapan tajam dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku berkencan dengannya?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"H-Hm... Karena kau menyukai Sakura- _chan_." Bisik Naruto dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Hn.." ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu terjeda "Baiklah." Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

Jika di sisi Naruto dan Sasuke seperti itu, lain pula di sisi Sakura dan Ino.

"Yo, forehead! Truth or Dare?"

"Hm... Dare apa?"

"Dapatkan ciuman dari Uchiha Sasuke" bisik Ino menggoda

"H-Hei! Kau gila! Tidak mungkin!" Sakura berteriak namun segera ia kecilkan volume suaranya karna beberapa pasang mata di sana memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, Kau takut melakukan Dare dariku ya Sakura~?" Ino memanasi sakura agar Sakura mau menyetujui Dare darinya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah~"

"Baik! Akan kulakukan!" Sakura mengatakannya dalam emosi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia memukul pelan pipinya, merutuki dirinya yang dipanas-panasi oleh Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah datang karna sang rembulan telah naik ke atas langit. Sakura sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya memikirkan Dare dari Ino.

'..Dapatkan ciuman dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Ciuman Uchiha Sasuke.

Ciuman...

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar 'Kenapa aku menyetujuinya?! Dasar Ino-pig!' innernya mendesis.

 _Kring.. Kring.. Kring.._

Handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Sebelum menjawab telepon yang masuk, ia melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit, siapa yang meneleponnya larut begini?

Dengan cepat ia meraih _smartphone_ nya dan menerima telpon itu.

"Halo?"

" _Hn. Ini Sakura?"_

Suara baritone yang khas di pendengaran gadis musim semi itu membuatnya tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kau... Uchiha.. Sasuke?"

" _Hn."_

Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan begitu tahu kalau orang itu memang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Apa Sasuke bisa telepati?

Ah Sakura... Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal!.

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

" _Kau punya waktu besok?"_

"Hm... Ada."

" _Hn. Besok kita akan berkencan. Aku jemput kau pukul 4 sore."_

"Tapi—"

 _Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Belum selesai bicara, telepon sudah terputus. Wajah Sakura kemerahan mendengar Sasuke yang mengajaknya berkencan.

'Apa-apaan dia?!' inner Sakura berteriak.

"Tapi.. Ini aneh. Kenapa ia mengajakku kencan?" ucap Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kencan.

"Apa dia menyukaiku..?" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Ah! Haruno Sakura! Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal hari ini!" tuturnya pada diri sendiri lalu ia segera mematikan lampu dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

03.50 p.m. Infront the Haruno house.

Sakura sudah siap untuk berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran sekolah.

Pangeran sekolah? Tentu saja, dengan kepintaran dan ketampanannya membuat semua orang atau lebih tepatnya para gadis jatuh cinta padanya dan semua pria di sekolah itu iri padanya.

Sakura sendiri? Entahlah, ia memang menyukainya sejak ia pertamakali bertemu saat upacara masuk sekolah. Kalau begitu, bisa dibilang ini _first love_ ya!

"Hei, ayo pergi."

Suara baritone itu membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki mobil Sasuke. Mobil itu kelihatan mahal di mata Sakura karna modelnya dan alat-alat di dalam mobil itu canggih semua.

"Kita akan makan di restoran." Ujar Sasuke yang fokus pada jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Hm, baiklah." Sakura menjawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Sasuke melirik Sakura tanpa sepengetahuannya dikarenakan Sakura yang sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Sakura sendiri? Ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

04.15 p.m. di restaurant.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura mengambil daftar menu makanan yang ada didekatnya. Begitu dibuka, matanya terbelalak kaget karena harga makanan yang bak setinggi langit.

"S-Sasuke.. I-Ini..."

"Pesan apa pun yang kau suka." Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura .

'Semalam dipotong sekarang dipotong lagi!' inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Aku pesan... spagetthi dan segelas stawberry juice." Ujar Sakura pada pelayan yang melayaninya dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku sama. Tapi minumanku jus tomat." Ucap Sasuke pada pelayan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar!" ujar sang pelayan kembali ke dapur.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sakura berniat menanyakan pada Sasuke mengapa ia mengajaknya kencan, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu berkencan?" ucapan Sasuke membuatnya terkejut .

"K-Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Ini karna Dare dari si Dobe itu."

Deg.

"Jadi... Kau berkencan denganku karna... Dare dari Naruto? Bukan karena kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia melihat ke arah lain agar tak bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Haha... Jadi begitu rupanya.." Sakura berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Detik kemudian, ia berlari menerobos hujan yang sedang turun lebat.

"Sakura!" panggilan Sasuke tak dihiraukan olehnya. Hatinya sekarang sangatlah sakit. Ia sangatlah menyukai Sasuke atau... lebih tepatnya...

Sakura mencintainya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku pikir di mengencaniku karena dia... menyukaiku?!" ucap Sakura saat berlari. Air mata yang tak terbendung akhirnya keluar dari matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan berhasil menahan pergerakan Sakura. Sakura berusaha lepas tapi tak bisa.

"Lepaskan aku... hiks... Sasuke!" pekik Sakura meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Namun, semakin ia mencoba melepaskan diri, ia merasakan genggaman tangan itu semakin kuat.

"Sakura.."

"... Hiks.. Kenapa Sasuke...?"

Isakan Sakura membuat hati Sasuke terasa teriris mendengarnya. Mengapa ia mengatakan itu pada gadis yang disukainya?.

"...Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"S-Sasu—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Jantung gadis musim semi itu pun serasa ingin berhenti mendengar perkataan pemuda raven itu.

"S-Sasuke... Ap—"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku." Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan. Itu perintah. Kebiasaan dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah suka memerintah.

"..." Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tak lama setelahnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hm... Baiklah!" ujar Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah kemerahan yang dibasahi air hujan.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia memegangi tengkuk Sakura dan..

... Ciuman di tengah hujan yang turun pun terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kurasa aku bersyukur karena telah memilih dare dari baka Dobe itu. Karenanya aku mampu mengatakan perasaanku padamu dan membawaku padamu."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Fin-

A/N: Finally, fanficku yang lain untuk BTContest

Semoga acaranya meriah dan banyak peserta yang bersaing yaa~!

Thanks bagi kalian yang sudah membaca *bows*

~Fiola.


End file.
